Federal Republic of the Chinese Nations
The Federal Republic of the Chinese Nations (中华民族联邦共和国), commonly known as China (中国), is a hypothetical nation imagined to be established on 1 January 2055; following the unification of China. It is a Federal Democratic and Constitutional Republic compromising of twenty-three provinces, five autonomous regions, four municipalities and two special administrative regions (SARs). It is the ''de jure'' and ''de facto'' sole country representing all China and all Chinese nations (Chinese ethnic groups) within its claimed boundaries. The country is located in East Asia and has over 5000 years of civilized history. The entire country, apart from its islands, lie on the Eurasia mainland. It has one of the world's oldest civilizations and has the oldest continuous civilizations. It also has one of the world's oldest written language systems, as well as extending a historical cultural influence across the whole East Asia. By 2055, China is the world's third largest country by total area and second largest country by population. Site under construction... Etymology and simplified Chinese characters for "China". From left to right, the first letter means "central" or "middle" and the second letter means "nation" or "state" or "country" or "kingdom".]] English names In Latin, China has been historically referred to as Sinia (hence "Sino-"), Sinae, Cathay or Seres. The first known recorded use of the word "China" dates back to c. 1555. It is derived from Cin, a Persian name for China popularized in Europe by Marco Polo. Chinese names The official name of China changed with each dynasty. The common names are Zhōngguó (中国) and Zhōngyuán (中原); which means "central nation" or (traditionally) "middle kingdom" and "central plain" respectively. The name Zhōngguó first appeared in the Classic of History (6th century BC) and was used to refer to the late Zhou Dynasty. Zhōngguó was often used by states who claimed themselves as the sole legitimate successor to all China from the previous Chinese dynasties. Zhōngguó was first made as the official abbreviation of Republic of China (中华民国 Zhōngguó Mínguó) after the its establishment in 1912. This common and abbreviated name was also picked up officially by People's Republic of China (中华人民共和国 Zhōnghuá Rénmín Gònghéguó) since its establishment in 1949; and both entities' successor, the Federal Republic of the Chinese Nations in 2055. Name of the Federal Republic of the Chinese Nations The official name of Federal Republic of the Chinese Nations (中华民族联邦共和国) can be broken down into three major parts; namely, "the Chinese Nations" (or the Chinese ethnic groups, 中华民族), "Federal" (联邦) and "Republic" (共和国). The name represents a Republic formed from the federation of all China and all Chinese ethnic groups. China (Zhōngguó 中国) is the republic's official abbreviation and common name; adopted along with its official name, following its establishment in 2055. History Geography and climate Government and Constitution The following are the major ideologies taken from the Constitution of the Federal Republic of the Chinese Nations. Principles and Establishment of Rights The Federal Republic of the Chinese nations is the sole legitimate successor of all China, including Republic of China and People's Republic of China. The republic holds high emphasis on Chinese nationalism and aims to integrate all Chinese nations (ethnic groups) as one unity. Democracy, freedom of expression, freedom of religion, unity, mutual respect, uphold of human rights, national strength, economic prosperity, social welfare and environmental protection are all virtues and values built into the constitution of the republic. Executive The Cabinet is headed by the President and is the sole national authority responsible for the daily administration of the state bureaucracy. Presidential assent is required to pass bills approved by the Legislative Council. The President, aided by the Vice President, is in charge of all Cabinet members (ministers of all national ministries). The Cabinet members are nominated by the President and approved by the Legislative Council. Legislative Judicial Administrative divisions Politics Domestic Foreign Military Economy Science and technology Demographics Education Public Health Religion Culture See Also *Federal Republic of the Chinese Nations *Constitution of the Federal Republic of the Chinese Nations *Presidential Cabinet of China **President of China ***Presidential Line of Succession of China **Vice President of China *Legislative Council of China **Chairman of Legislative Council of China *Supreme Judicial Court of China **Supreme Judge of China **Special Judicial Monitoring Committee **Special Judicial Investigation Committee **Election Monitoring Committee of China *Public Servant Examination of China *National Flag of China *Emblem of China *National Anthem of the Federal Republic of the Chinese Nations *Jia, Yu Further Reading *China *Republic of China *People's Republic of China *History of China *Federalism in China *Unification of China Category:Regional republics Category:Regions Category:Countries Category:Countries on Earth Category:Future republics Category:Future World Category:Future Earth Category:Federal Republic of the Chinese Nations